


Don't Mention It

by justsomerain



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, fatigue, relationship implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3215321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsomerain/pseuds/justsomerain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve tires easily. It’s not strange, Bucky thinks, with his list of ailments almost as long as his friend is tall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Mention It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilgaksu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilgaksu/gifts).



> Inspired by [ilgaksu](http://ilgaksu.tumblr.com)'s [post about fatigue and steve](http://ilgaksu.tumblr.com/post/108835288827/friendly-reminder-that-if-youre-writing-steve)

Steve tires easily. It’s not strange, Bucky thinks, with his list of ailments almost as long as his friend is tall.

If he overexerts himself, his breath wheezes in and out, and though the asthma cigarettes help, they make him wobble, out of balance, and he knows that Steve would never complain about it, Bucky feels uncomfortable drugging his friend like that. (One time it cause Steve to hallucinate, thinking his mother was walking through the small apartment he and Bucky shared.)

And Steve Rogers is prone to over-exerting himself.

No matter how Bucky fusses and watches over him, Steve finds ways to get himself into trouble. It’s all for good reasons, but there is something to be said about the wisdom of not provoking men three heads taller than you are, and who are so much more healthy than you are.

He knows he’ll never be able to get Steve to drop something once he’s set his mind to it, so instead he changes little things in the house.

He tilts the shaving mirror down, pretends he doesn’t know what Steve’s talking about when he says something about it. After all, it’s hard to shave yourself in a mirror pointed over your head when you’re sitting down to shave.

Sitting on the ground in front of his friend when he cuts Bucky’s hair for him. “It’s easier this way,” he says, lying only a little bit. It’s mostly that it’s easier for Steve, who gets tired standing too long, but if Bucky were to admit it Steve would insist on standing anyway. Not that he thinks Steve doesn’t know, his friend is intelligent, but both of them carefully avoid talking or even thinking about it.

Sometimes when they both get ready at the same time, Steve grabs the chair that is conveniently close to the sink, sitting on it on his knees, like a child might, so he can save his energy. They don’t talk about it, even if Bucky can see his friend’s face harden sometimes, because if the difference between them is visible outside, Bucky healthy and hale, Steve slight and ill, it’s even bigger inside with Bucky standing, grooming himself, and Steve sitting on a chair on his knees.

And neither of them mentions it.


End file.
